


Memories

by ebbonydays



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Darkstache - Freeform, M/M, Wilford Spacing Out, Wilford's Waves, very lightly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbonydays/pseuds/ebbonydays
Summary: He was in the room, but in the past.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Darkiplier
Kudos: 23





	Memories

Dark comes back to the manor from a meeting, walking to Wilford's room and coming in. He greets Wilford, just to find him sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor blankly, a fogginess to his gaze. Dark's aura sparks a little as he sits next to Wilford. He puts his hand on the other's, looking into his glassy eyes.  
"Wilford, you there?" Dark asked, rubbing circles into the pink-attired man, to no response. He rests his head on Wilford's shoulder, to which he gets a soft, uncertain response of: "Damien..?". Dark pauses for a moment, the other man's gaze un-moving, before replying. "Yes, Will, it's Damien." Wilford's lips twitch ever so slightly into a sad smile, his eyes beading up with tears as if, regardless of his response or conscious belief, he knows Dark is lying. "Where've you been, Bully? You're late! The toons were on TV and you missed it,,". Dark's memory drifted back. Back to a time when Dark and Wilford would meet up at his place whenever cartoons would come on, and just sit and watch for hours until his mom would come scold them for sitting around. A time that death was a game, and memories were spare-able. A time they were happier. As Dark sat next to the man sitting in a different world then his own, he squeezed his hand just a little tighter.

"Sorry I let you down."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one's short, but I liked how it came out. Feel free to comment your opinions on it!


End file.
